


The Thing About Girls

by Creativemind34



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativemind34/pseuds/Creativemind34
Summary: Two girls, both alike in boyfriend, in High School (where we lay our scene),From lying cheater breaks new mutiny, where teenage pranks make teenage hands unclean.OR:Local Teenage Sapphic Disaster is Incredibly Obvious to Everyone but Herself.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this little tale years ago on the Wattpad account I never use anymore. Since I plan to deactivate that account one of these days, I thought I'd transfer my old works so I can continue to look back on them. Also since, presumably because of the Avatar resurgence a few months ago, people have been reading and supporting said works recently, and I don't want to make them inaccessible to people who really enjoy them, even if they feel dated to me as a growing writer.

Shit.

Shit shit _shit!_

Korra isn't sure how she ended up in this situation, but somehow she's found herself backed against a wall with a very pretty girl leaning towards her. Asami has one hand on the wall next to Korra's head, and the other one is tucking a strand of hair behind Korra's ear. Green eyes are staring longingly at her lips and–holy _shit_ Asami has nice lips. And nice eyes. And hair. And skin. And a fucking beautiful laugh, and a wonderful personality, and an adorable "I'm-going-to-devour-you" smirk with a matching glint in her eyes that she's currently training on the girl against the wall. Korra gulps. Never in a million years did she think this would happen to her, yet here they are. Korra is cornered, and the headstrong softball player she usually is has disappeared entirely. In its place is a cowering idiot, shrinking beneath those intense emeralds Asami calls eyes. She's powerless.

"Korra?" Asami finally speaks.

"Y-yeah?" Korra stutters, clearing her throat in a barely successful attempt to get the words out.

"If it's okay with you, I really want to kiss you right now."

Korra can't make herself speak, so she just nods. Asami leans in. There's another nice thing about her: her breath. It smells like spearmint, which somehow isn't surprising at all. Korra's gaze darts between intense green eyes and dark red lips, and the next thing she knows her eyes are closed and their lips are moving together perfectly and _HOLY FUCKING SHIT_ it's the best feeling in the world. An electric current is shooting through her body, lighting every nerve on fire. She's never been kissed like this before.

And now, suddenly, she's glad she dated Mako.

Really, all of this started when Mako dropped her off at her fifth hour class last week. He'd been acting normal until he caught sight of someone in the classroom. His eyes widened, and he immediately pulled his arm from her waist. Korra didn't care. Se didn't have romantic feelings for him. Honestly, he was just a beard. So Korra shrugged it off when all he did was say "bye" and leave her standing in the doorway instead of kissing her cheek like he usually did. She wondered briefly what was up with him, but all thoughts of Mako disappeared when she saw who was sitting in the usually-empty desk next to hers.

Asami Sato. Her actual crush. Since when was _she_ in this class?

Korra gulped as she took her seat. She's pretty sure her current heart rate isn't healthy but _fuck_ she can't help it. She's sitting next to a stunning, kind, witty genius who's a good ten miles out of her league at least. It's really a miracle she hasn't fallen over dead yet.

"Hi," Asami said. Oh no. The pretty girl was talking to her. She can't talk now, she'll embarrass herself!

"H-hi..." Korra mumbled, trying not to come off rude. Asami giggled, and Korra is incredibly curious as to what exactly she's giggling at. She considered asking, but Mr. Varrick chose that moment to begin class, which she took as a sign that she really shouldn't.

"Alright class, today we're gonna study the wonders of Pythagorean theorem!" He began. Korra picked up her pencil and wrote down everything he was saying. She ordinarily tuned out around the words "alright class", but today she needed a distraction. Anything to keep her attention off of Asami and therefore protect her from embarrassment. This method didn't work too well, though. Every other word, she found her eyes drifting over to the other girl, who appeared rather bored as she jotted down the notes. She seemed to actually be ahead of their teacher. Every once in awhile, her pencil would stray to the margins, where she would work on a complex sketch of some sort of technology that Korra didn't recognize until Mr. Varrick's instruction caught up with her. Korra found herself once again in awe of the girl. She knew Asami was smart, but she didn't know how smart. Now she was wondering why, if the girl is as intelligent as it would appear she is, she's in Geometry.

"Can I help you?" She whispered. Korra continued to stare for a moment before it finally clicked that she's been addressed. A blush formed on her cheeks and she immediately turned her gaze to the board, where her teacher was explaining the converse of some theorem or another.

"Sorry," she mumbled, figuring it'd be rude to just turn away with no other form of acknowledgement. From the corner of her eye, she saw Asami smirk playfully.

"No problem. I know when people are as pretty as me, it's hard _not_ to stare."

It took a minute for Korra to realize she was joking. When the realization hit, she couldn't help the tiny giggle that escapes her lips. She glanced at Asami, who was smiling at her.

"Alright then! Everyone got that?" Mr. Varrick asked from the front of the room, clapping his hands together loudly. Korra's gaze once again snapped to the board. She hadn't heard any of what he'd said for the past five minutes, but a quick look at the displayed problems filled her in. Geometry was pretty easy for her.

Asami didn't say anything for the rest of the class period. She did, however, glance sideways at Korra several times. Korra, on the other hand, stared rather blatantly and rather accidentally. She would look over and forget to look away, then catch herself and force her attention to her notes. Not five seconds later, though, she would catch herself staring again, and the cycle repeated itself.

The bell rang. Korra gathered her things and left, not making any attempt to talk to her new acquaintance for fear of saying something stupid. Mako wasn't waiting by the door as he usually did, but Korra didn't fret too much over it. She just continued to her next class, which she shared with her two best friends: Bolin and Opal. As soon as she entered the room, though, she was pulled aside by her two friends, serious looks on their faces.

"What's up with you two?" Korra asks, noting the way that Bolin and Opal exchanged nervous glances. They seemed to have a battle with their eyes, a battle that Bolin lost. He sighed heavily and his hand shot to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously–it's a habit of his.

"Well, there's really no easy way to tell you this. I hate to be the one to tell you, but Opal and I figured you should know."

Their expressions were somber. Korra grew nervous. Something serious must have happened, something bad. She a sense of dread crept up her throat.

"What is it?" She asked, anxiety obvious in her tone. Bolin took a deep breath. Opal is giving her a sympathetic look as he speaks. His tone was earnest, and she definitely isn't used to the stare he fixed on her. But all of the questions had completely vanished from her mind when his words registered.

"Mako is cheating on you."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mako is cheating on you."_

Mother.

Fucker.

At first Korra just stood there, unsure if she heard right. Then all of the words came together in her head and _holy shit_ they're sure about this aren't they? She knew Opal and Bo–they wouldn't be telling her this without being absolutely sure.

"What?" Korra asked, unable to get any other words out. Opal decided to answer her.

"Bo heard him on the phone talking cute with some girl. He assumed it was you, but when Mako hung up, he said someone else's name."

"I confronted him about it," Bolin added, "and after some grilling, he admitted that he was dating her."

Korra wasn't sure how to respond. She was experiencing a few different emotions, but sadness and heartbreak weren't among them. No, betrayal seemed to be the prevalent feeling in that moment. Betrayal and rage.

"That son of a bitch..." she murmured, anger beginning to well within her. She didn't love Mako. Hell, she didn't even really like him as more than a friend. He didn't know that, though. That isn't what this was about. She trusted him: he went behind her back and broke that trust.

"Korra..." Opal hesitantly extended a hand and rested it on her friend's shoulder. Korra didn't notice. She was too busy raging internally and plotting to kill her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend with his own scarf.

"I'm gonna kill him." she grumbled. Bolin's eyes went wide.

"Korra, no! I know it's a dick move on his part, but I can't let you murder my brother."

Korra was going to respond–most likely with a very violent description of what she was going to do–but Mr. Tenzin had just walked in and ordered them all to their seats. She was still simmering as she sat down.

As soon as their teacher turned his back to them, a piece of paper landed on Korra's desk. It was a note, written in Opal's neat script.

_I know you're pissed he lied to you, but please don't do anything that'll land you in trouble. You don't even like him like that, anyway._

Korra glanced up at her friend, who was watching her closely for a response. Opal was the only person who knew that Korra wasn't with Mako out of any genuine feelings for the guy. She considered the request and jotted down her answer.

_So? He's still a lying weasel. You_ _ know  _ _I hate being lied to. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't smash his face into the concrete._

Opal read her words and immediately wrote a response.

_You can't play softball if you get into a fight._

Korra groaned internally. She was right. If she beat Mako up, Principal Raiko would suspend her from playing and Coach Lin wouldn't be able to save her. Softball wasn't important enough to the school for that, and Raiko hated her anyway. No, she would hav to settle for lashing him with her tongue. Before she did that, though, she needed one more piece of information.

_Who's the other girl?_

Opal winced upon reading the words. She seemed nervous while writing her reply. Korra waited somewhat impatiently while their teacher droned on about the history of some ancient culture. She'd catch up later. Opal took a deep breath and passed the note back as soon as Mr. Tenzin turned his back. Korra practically tore it open.

_Here's the part I dreaded telling you. He's cheating on you with...Asami Sato..._

Korra froze. Her eyes shot to her best friend's desk, where Opal was looking extremely apologetic. Bolin chose that moment to glance over at the two, his expression of boredom melting into one of confusion. He glanced between his two friends, eyebrow raised, willing one of them to fill him in. Neither of them paid him any mind. Opal was too busy internally kicking herself for delivering what she thought was a crushing blow to her best friend, meanwhile Korra's mind could only process one thought.

Of course. Of course this would happen to her. Her beard cheating on her with her crush. This was exactly something that the universe would deign a worthy fate for her.

Bolin finally succeeded in getting her attention by wildly moving his arms around. She glanced over at him, and he tried to mouth his question. Korra sucked at reading lips though, and she was pretty sure he wasn't actually saying "I'm a platypus bear". She shook her head, and he groaned. Then, after a quick glance at their teacher (whose back was still turned to them as he droned on about the Buddhist influence in China) he wrote his question down. Unfortunately for him, though, Mr. Tenzin chose that moment to do one of his abrupt spins, something he does to keep the class on their toes. Also unfortunately for Bolin, the first thing he laid eyes on was the poor child about to pass the note. Mr. Tenzin's enthusiastic expression melted and stern irritation took its place.

"Bolin," he spoke quietly. The boy's head shot up and he immediately winced. The teacher extended his hand, and Bolin rather hesitantly placed the note in it. Tenzin unfolded the paper, scanned it, and moved his eyes back to its author.

"No notes in class, you know this. Detention after school."

The teacher resumed his lecture. Bolin groaned. Korra and Opal gave him sympathetic looks, but internally they were laughing at him. Only blatantly obvious people got caught passing notes in Tenzin's class.

The bell rang, and everyone prepared to head off for the last class of the day. AKA: Korra's only other class with Asami, in which she usually admires the girl from across the room at a safe distance. Only now, she doubted she could do that without her stomach churning.

She took her usual seat in the back of the classroom and stared at her hands as the room began to fill. The late bell rang, and Ms. Beifong took her spot at the front of the room.

As the teacher began her instruction, Korra felt eyes staring at her. She glanced up to see Asami's beautiful emeralds burning holes into her head. The other girl smiled and gave her a mini wave across the room. There was a knot in her stomach as she waved back, and not the good kind that usually made an appearance when the other girl noticed her. The kind a person gets when they know something bad that the person smiling at them doesn't know. Korra wondered if she should tell Asami that they're dating the same guy. It would be the right thing to do, right? If the situation were reversed, Korra knew she would want Asami to tell her. Yes, she had to. She just really hoped the other girl wouldn't be too upset.

As soon as the bell rang, Korra made her way to Asami's desk, where the Raven-haired girl was still packing her things.

"Hey Korra, what's up?" She asked as she zipped her backpack and slung it onto her back as she stood. Korra realized just how close they were and tried her best to take a discrete step back, incredibly flustered by having the girl in such close proximity. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Um, well, Bolin just told me something pretty upsetting, and I think you should know." She said, nervously staring at her twiddling thumbs. She wasn't sure how to put it gently. Asami had an expectant gaze trained on her, and she felt she would melt under the intensity of the deep green pools. With a sigh, she straightened her back and decided that the best way to do it would be to come out and say it.

"You're dating Mako, right?" She asked, silently hoping she would say no and spare Korra the drama. Her hopes were dashed, though, when Asami nodded vigorously.

"Yeah. He's such a great guy!" She gushed, a dopey grin on her face. Korra felt a pang in her heart but went on.

"Apparently not _that_ great, since I'm dating him too and last I checked I wasn't into polyamory."

Korra's heart broke a little when she saw Asami's face slowly fall. She hated to phrase it so sarcastically, but sarcastic bluntness was her friend. It was her strongsuit and her defense mechanism. If someone said something rude or stupid, it was most likely the form her response would take. But seeing her crush's features fall, she wondered if maybe she should've found a way to soften the blow.

"Wait...what?" Asami asked. Korra jerked her head towards the door, a silent beckon for Asami to follow her out the door. Once the girl was in tow, Korra relayed the entire story. By the time she was done, Asami's hands were in fists and her face was red with anger as a few tears of rage slipped past her defenses.

"That fucking douchebag..." she muttered. Korra scoffed.

"Tell me about it."

Asami proceeded to go on a very angry rant filled with colorful descriptions of Mako and several exclamations of the words "dickhead" and "asshole." Korra occasionally chimed in, offering her agreement or volunteering a new insult for their now soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. She'd never seen the older girl so livid, and she was kind of relieved that none of that anger was directed towards her. She was expecting more sadness, though. She knew that she would be experiencing some despair mixed with her anger if she actually cared for Mako in a non-platonic way. Perhaps Asami just wasn't showing it. Or maybe she just didn't see any reason to cry over a "fucking asshat of titanic proportions."

They'd made it to the student parking lot when all of a sudden, Asami froze in place. She spun quickly on her heels towards Korra, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"We should make him pay." she said, tapping each of her fingers together in quick succession in her best mad scientist impression. Korra felt her heartbeat flutter a bit at the sight.

"How do you plan to do that?" She asked, almost afraid to know with that look on the other girl's face. Asami smirked evilly.

"Oh, I know just the thing."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey bitch," Asami called as she approached Kuvira–the self-proclaimed smartest girl in school, who also happened to be a cocky arrogant asshole–in the library the next day. Korra trudged hesitantly behind her, a bit nervous about whatever this plan of Asami's was. Kuvira scowled up at them.

"What do you want, Sato?" She asked, obviously not happy with the distraction. Korra took a glance at the notes scattered about the table. She couldn't make anything of any of it. Her gaze shifted to the other two girls, both her intellectual superiors. She was kind of outmatched here, so she was perfectly content to let Asami do all of the talking and planning.

"We need your help. Mako fucked us over and we wanna get back at him." Asami stated, slamming her hand down on the table in front of her for emphasis. Kuvira smirked.

"Really? What did he do?" She asked. A snarl formed on Asami's features and for a second, Korra was actually scared.

"He cheated on us with each other." the green-eyed girl grumbled, the mere mention of the action making her seethe.

Asami was looking down at Kuvira expectantly. Kuvira wasn't looking at her, though. Her eyes were trained on the darker girl standing behind her, eyebrows knit, confusion evident on her face.

"Wait, aren't you a lesbian?" She asked. Korra's eyes widened and her mouth hung open. Asami glanced back at her and then back to Kuvira.

"Um, no? She dated Mako? Obviously not." She answered for Korra, for which the younger girl was grateful. Kuvira wouldn't let it go, though.

"No no no, she definitely likes girls. I can tell."

Asami was growing very impatient. "So? Maybe she's bi or pan or something. The point is, he's a lying bastard who needs to be taught a lesson." she asserted. Kuvira still wasn't listening, though.

"Why were you even dating Mako, you don't even like boys! I have never seen you show even the slightest interest in a guy in all of the time I've known you." She half-yelled, eyes still trained on Korra, who was frantically trying to shush her. She glanced around the room, thankful that no one else seemed to be in the library at that moment.

"I don't even talk about girls! Why does everyone think I like girls?!" She whisper-yelled. Kuvira smirked as she glanced meaningfully between Asami and Korra.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Korra gulped. Was she really that obvious? Beside her, Asami groaned. She was obviously tiring of this conversation. Korra could tell she was anxious to start working on whatever this plan of hers was, and her would-be cohorts were doing nothing but delaying her.

"For the love of all things holy, yes or no?!" She asked, finally losing her last shred of patience. Kuvira chuckled lightly in amusement.

"Of course, Sato. Anything to screw with a fuckboy. What do you need?" She asked. Asami obviously wasn't a fan of the smug grin on the other girl's face, but she grudgingly took the seat in front of her and leaned forward on the table as Kuvira cleared away her notes. Korra took the seat next to her, still a bit worried about whatever this plan was.

"Okay, here's what we need to do..."

-

"Are you _sure_ we should be doing this?" Korra asked, incredibly nervous about what they were doing. She and Asami were sneaking into school after classes ended to plant a little surprise in Mako's locker. Kuvira, meanwhile, was distracting the principal from the cameras by asking a million questions and in general talking his ear off. The plan wasn't anywhere near as sophisticated as she thought it was gonna be, but it was effective enough. They were going to place the skull from Ms. Moon's biology classroom skeleton in his locker with a note attached reading "you're dead to us –Korra & Asami." Korra worried that he would go to a teacher, but Asami and Kuvira reasoned that Mako would probably feel guilty enough about cheating on them, and a little bit scared of them at the same time. He wouldn't dare. She had to admit they had a point there.

"Of course I'm sure, Korra. He's gonna be groveling at our feet by the time we're done here."

Korra shrugged. She'd already decided to let Asami take the lead here. As they approached Mako's locker, she withdrew the skull from her bag and handed it to Asami once she had the lock undone. Asami arranged the skull and the note on the top shelf, but just as they were about to close the door they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Panicking, Asami grabbed Korra and pulled her inside Mako's nearly-empty locker, leaving the door just barely open behind them. It was an incredibly tight fit, but by some miracle they managed it. Thank God for their school's spacious lockers.

Korra's heartbeat quickened–both at the feeling of Asami's body flushed against hers as closely as two bodies can be and the fear of being caught. A knot twisted in her stomach and her throat was suddenly very dry. She hoped Asami didn't feel the goosebumps that were rising on her arms from the contact. Is this what a heart attack felt like? She wasn't sure. In an effort to calm herself, she took deep breaths through her mouth. Inhale. Exhale.

She didn't notice how heavily she was breathing until Asami clapped her hand over her mouth and whispered the words "keep it down" in her ear. Her breath tickled Korra's ear and sent a shiver down her spine.

They waited in silence as the footsteps passed them by. Korra peered through the vents and caught a glimpse of black dress shoes passing them by. After a few minutes, Asami pushed the door open ever so slightly and peered in both directions. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she climbed out of the locker and extended her hand to Korra to help her out as well.

"That was close." Korra mumbled. Asami nodded in agreement.

"Kind of exciting though." She commented, a smile on her face that set Korra's heart aflame. Her eyes were so captivating in that moment, the younger girl couldn't make herself look away. They stood in silence, just staring at each other for awhile before Korra finally found the strength to break her gaze.

"We should go get Kuvira and get out of here." she said, blushing and praying that Asami hadn't caught on to the affections hidden in her eyes. Asami smirked. She had definitely caught on.

"Let's go then."

The two walked in silence to Principal Raiko's office. Once there, Asami knocked politely three times before letting herself in.

"Kuvira, we've been waiting in the parking lot for thirty minutes! Where have you been?" She asked, perfectly playing the irritated friend role. Korra decided once again to hang back, lest she fuck up the operation. Kuvira's fake shock and embarrassment was Oscar-worthy.

"Oh my God, I totally lost track of time! Sorry, guys!" She apologized. Asami rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, let's just go. We have a project to work on, remember?"

Kuvira nodded profusely, apologizing and saying goodbye to Raiko a million times in the process. Asami and Korra led her out the door and towards the parking lot. Once they were out of earshot, they began the rundown of the operation as they walked to Asami's car.

"We almost got caught, but Asami dragged me into the locker and barely left it open behind us."

"Your heart was beating really fast." Asami commented, making Korra's face flush. Kuvira smirked.

"Well, Raiko was as boring as ever. It was exhausting, sitting in there pretending to care while he droned on about honors programs and AP classes as if I don't already know how all of those work."

"I bet his confusing sense of humor didn't help." Asami commented. Kuvira grinned.

"It definitely did not."

The girls finally made it to the car. They stood around awkwardly for a minute before Korra spoke up.

"So...what now?" She asked. Kuvira shrugged. Asami pursed her lips and looked up in thought before answering.

"Coffee?"


	4. Chapter 4

Korra and Asami sat on Korra's couch, laughing their asses off as they once again replayed the video of Mako jumping ten feet in the air upon finding a skull in his locker.

The pair of them had made sure they were on the opposite side of the school when it happened, because if they were at the scene at the time he doubtless would have said something to them. This way, his silence about their involvement was much more likely. And besides, their favorite frenemy was more than willing to record the revenge she'd helped orchestrate, and even more willing to show it to them personally.

Speaking of whom, Kuvira reemerged from the bathroom at that very moment. She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the two of them, her face as stoic as always.

"Are you two _still_ laughing about that video?" She asked. The only response they gave her was Asami burying her face in Korra's shoulder as she chortled. Kuvira smirked at the shade of red the athlete turned.

"Okay, well, I think I'm going to leave now. Behave yourselves, use protection, etc." she said as she made her way towards the door. Korra turned an even deeper shade of red. Asami rolled her eyes but smiled, laughter still not having worn off.

"Bye, Kuvira." She called from the couch. Kuvira gave them a small wave before closing the door behind her, leaving Korra alone with her secret crush once more.

She took this time to observe the girl who could turn a person like Korra, usually so confident and sure of herself, into a completely disorganized mess. Her hair was immaculate as always, pinned back on one side and hanging loose down the other. She wasn't wearing as much makeup as usual today, just a dusting of powder and some eyeliner. And, of course, the same deep red that always adorned her lips. Korra loved her lips. They were full, but not too much so. Just right. Just like the rest of her.

"Korra?" Asami said, yanking her from her reverie. Korra blinked and, with great embarrassment, realized she's been staring at her friend's lips.

"Oh! Um, sorry, you just...you had something there, something really small. But it uh...it's gone now...so..." she stuttered, trying to cover herself. Asami smirked. She definitely knew what _really_ happened, but she didn't mention it, which was something Korra was grateful for.

"Alright then. So now what do we do?" She asked, leaning back against the couch as if she owned it. She carried that air often: the air of self-importance, like she owned the world and she knew it. Korra figured it came from being a rich heiress. Asami wasn't a snob, though, and she was actually very aware of the fact that she did _not_ own everything. So Korra figured it was okay if her mannerisms sometimes said otherwise.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Korra answered. She figured 'make out on the couch' wasn't an option, so Asami would have to choose. Korra couldn't think of anything else she wanted to do in that moment.

"Well, if you want we could go to my house and drive go-karts around?" Asami offered. Korra's eyes widened. Just when she thought Asami couldn't get any more perfect, go-karts entered the equation.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea, let go now!" She said, and darted for the door without another word. She could hear Asami chuckling behind her as they swiftly made their way to Asami's car.

The drive was spent with music blaring. Korra discovered that Asami had the most diverse music taste she'd ever seen, as her music library switched from Fifth Harmony to Iron Maiden to the original cast's recording of Phantom of the Opera. She was adorable as she switched from head banging to dramatically singing along with every single character in that musical. It was a trait that went on her list of "Reasons to Love Asami". Korra worried for a moment that they might crash, but Asami was a wonderful driver. Even when she was distracted, she was paying attention. It was kind of inhuman, actually. Not that Korra was complaining. She could never complain about Asami.

Upon reaching Asami's house, they were greeted in the living room by her father. Hiroshi Sato was seated on the couch, book in hand as he sipped at the cup he held. He had a dapper air about him, like a gentleman of high society. He didn't look much like his daughter, but Korra saw that they had their smiles in common when they entered the room. His almost shiny white teeth were on full display as he stood to greet them.

"I thought you weren't coming home until later?" He questioned as he pulled his daughter in for a hug. Asami returned his grin with one of her own.

"We got bored. This is Korra." She said, pulling away and gesturing to the other girl, who gave Hiroshi a small wave. Hiroshi turned his grin on her and extended his hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Hiroshi. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you, too, sir." Korra responded, regaining some of her confidence. Hiroshi turned to his daughter.

"I like this one much better than that Mako boy already!" He jested. And for the first time, Korra saw Asami blush. It was adorable, and Korra felt her heart beating a mile a minute at the sight of it.

"It's not like that, dad, she's just a friend." Asami clarified. Korra couldn't help but wilt a little inside, despite the fact that she knew that response would come. Hiroshi shrugged.

"Ah, well, that'll have to do, I guess. Please make yourself at home, Korra." He said warmly. Korra felt like she knew him already, despite the fact that she'd literally just met him. His demeanor was just so warm and friendly, which was not at all what she was expecting. She thought she would get a cold and distant CEO, not the smiling man before her. But again, she wasn't complaining. Asami was full of surprises, she was learning, and so long as the surprises continued to be nice ones, she wouldn't mind.

"We're going to the go-kart track, okay?" Asami told her father. By then he'd resumed his position on the couch. He only nodded in acknowledgement before returning to his book. Asami then led the way out the door and around the back of the house, where the backyard had been converted to a go-kart track.

"So what your dad said back there...do you like girls, Asami?" Korra asked the question that had been burning in her mind for the past five minutes. Asami looked at her, one corner of her mouth twitching up into a half smile.

"Yeah. I'm bisexual." She explained swiftly, then turned her attention to the shed containing the go-karts. Korra let the information settle into her head.

"Oh. I didn't know that." She said. Asami shrugged in response.

"Not many people do. I don't really talk about it. I guess you could say I'm still technically closeted, since I don't see any reason to tell everyone all about it. It's not a big deal to me, you know?"

Korra nodded. She understood that. Well, not entirely. She didn't see her own sexuality as "not a big deal." She'd even dated a guy she wasn't interested in to cover up the fact that she's found herself increasingly attracted to other girls lately. Considering the great lengths she went to to hide it, she definitely treated her own sexuality like a big deal.

The question was: why?

Asami's words had her thinking. Why exactly _was_ she hiding it? Her family would be supportive, after all. Her friends wouldn't care. Some people would probably look at her differently, she supposed, but they didn't really matter. Why was a person as cool and collected and uncaring about public opinion as Korra so scared of something like this?

She thinks it's more because she's scared of it herself. She's such a strong person, inside and out, but girls (read: Asami) completely melt that away and leave her an insecure mess, like a preteen who's just starting to discover relationships. She doesn't want that. She wants to be her usual confident, brash, headstrong self without letting crushes turn her to putty.

Is hiding worth it, though, if it gets in the way of something that could be amazing?

"Are you ready?" Asami asked, snapping Korra from her reverie. The older girl was looking at her expectantly, having pulled out both go-karts while Korra was off in her own world. Korra blushed–she probably could have helped with that. In her hands, Asami held two helmets, one of which she extended to Korra.

"Yeah, I think so." Korra said, taking the helmet and putting it on her head. Asami grinned at her.

"Great. Let's go then!" She said, jumping in one of the karts. Korra felt her heart racing. Go-karts weren't the only thing she was ready for.

"Yeah, okay." She said, distractedly climbing into her own kart. Asami took off immediately, completely unaware of the slightly uneasy decision Korra had just made.

"Time to stop hiding." She mumbled right before slamming her foot on the gas and speeding off after her crush.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of her phone ringing brought Korra drowsily and reluctantly from her slumber. Groaning, she scrambled to answer it.

"What?" She growled rudely. Asami chuckled on the other end.

" _Well hello to you, too._ " She deadpanned. Korra rolled her eyes.

"You woke me up." She explained.

" _It's noon. You should be up by now, lazy ass._ "

Korra glanced at her alarm clock. Sure enough, the time displayed was 12:00.

"What's your point?" She asked. Asami chuckled again before answering.

" _My point is you should be awake by this hour. You're wasting the day sleeping in so late._ "

"Did you call just to criticize my sleep habits?" Korra asked grumpily. She was finally beginning to wake up, and the question of why Asami had called was now pressing in her mind.

" _No, I called because there's a party tonight at Wu's house and I wanted to ask if you would go with me._ " Asami said. That got her attention. Korra sat bolt upright. Wu was a rich kid who threw crazy fun parties. When they went down, they were basically the biggest event of the weekend.

"Dude, sounds awesome! What time?" Korra asked, her excitement evident. She heard Asami chuckle on the other end.

" _Oh_ now _you're excited, huh? I see how it is. You only want me around when I have something to offer._ " She jested. Korra rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, you've uncovered my secret." She deadpanned, earning her a giggle from Asami. "Seriously though, time?"

" _Starts at seven. I'll pick you up at 6:30_."

"Alright, see you then."

" _Kk, bye Sleeping Beauty_."

The phone call ended. Korra sat in silence for a moment, taking in the entire conversation and letting her stomach form in the uncomfortable twist it liked to knot itself in around Asami. A groan then escaped her and she threw herself backwards onto her bed, frustrated and slightly irritated. She hates emotions. She hates that she doesn't really know how to deal with emotions. Most of all she hates Asami for making her feel emotions. (She quickly takes that last part back. She could never hate Asami. Asami is an ethereal being too pure for this world.)

Korra spent the day doing a whole lot of nothing until Asami came to pick her up. Korra wasn't prepared for the sight she was greeted with.

"Holy shit!" She said upon opening the door, before she could stop herself. Asami was wearing a back crop top with sleeves that met her elbows and a red plaid mini skirt. Around her neck was a choker and her feet sported heeled black boots. The sight gave Korra heart palpitations.

Asami giggled. "I take it you like what you see." She said, a playfully smug expression on her face. Korra shook herself. She glanced down at her own outfit. Suddenly her ripped jeans and converse seemed shabby.

"Oh don't even second-guess yourself, you look great. Now let's go!" Asami chided her before she could even say anything. She trapped Korra by the wrist and pulled her to the car, barely even giving her time to close the door.

"So I heard a rumor at school that I'm hoping to have confirmed or denied tonight." Asami says once they're on their way, drawing Kiera's attention from the window (she's trying not to stare at the driver).

"What rumor is that?" Korra asks, immediately wishing she hadn't turned her head. She doesn't think she can look away now. Asami smirks.

"Wu has a thing for Mako." She says conspiratorially. Her tone makes it sound like this is the most interesting news in the world. And to Korra, thanks to the girl who delivers it, it is.

"You're shitting me!" Korra exclaims. Asami giggles gleefully. Korra is pretty sure she's in love with the sound by now.

"I am not! I swear that's what I heard. Eska said–"

"Wait wait wait," Korra begins, cutting the other girl off. "Eska? You're listening to rumors from Eska?"

"I know she's a flawed narrator, but Huan and Desna provided supporting evidence, and you know Huan is a shit liar. Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Asami continued, playfully glaring at Korra. "Eska says she saw the two of them arguing in the weight room across from the gym during lunch and then Wu kissed Mako. And Mako kind of reciprocated for a second before he pushed him off."

"Well fuck." Korra stated plainly as she processed the information. Wu was the biggest wannabe fuckboy in their school and Mako was their resident dreamboat. The idea of them together was...weird, to say the least.

"What was the supporting evidence though?" Korra asked upon remembering mention of it. Asami giggled again.

"Oh, that. Apparently Wu has been getting around with the boys. Huan says they made out once while he and Desna were on break, and then like, the next day Wu tried to fuck Desna."

This was too much for Korra to handle. She sat back in her seat and stared forward, processing.

"Wow." Was all she could come up with.

"Wow indeed."

It is then that Asami finally pulled into Wu's house. Korra glances at Asami as they walked up to the house. Something was going to happen that night, she knew it. Whether it would be good or bad remained to be seen.

Inside the house was the same party scene Korra was used to. Some guys were playing beer pong on the kitchen table. A couple was making out on the couch. Loud music filled the air. She could only barely smell weed. Compared to some, this particular gathering was actually kind of tame.

"I'm gonna get a drink. You want one?" Asami asked. Korra nodded, and the older girl disappeared.

Korra chatted idly with Opal until Asami returned. The night passed in an insignificant blur of small talk, alcohol, and dancing until Asami finally pulled her into the hallway and away from everyone else.

"There's something I want to tell you," Asami said, a mischevious grin on her face. "Something I've wanted to tell you for awhile, actually.

"Oh yeah?" Korra asks weakly. Her knees are buckling slightly and her heart is pounding like never before. Every single inch of her is on end. This scenario could end very well for her, or very badly, and the prospect of finding out makes her as nervous as she's ever been.

"Yeah." Asami confirms. She takes a step forward, backing Korra into the wall behind her. Korra gulps. Asami is looking at her like she's a meal, which Korra is hoping is a good thing.

"I know you like me." Asami said. Korra couldn't help the panic that rushed through her.

"What?" She asked blankly. Asami giggled. Korra wonders why on earth she's giggling at a time like this.

"You know, you're adorable when you're all nervous like this." Asami stated as her hand comes up to tuck a piece of Korra's hair behind her ear. The older girl leans in. Korra can hardly keep track of all the thoughts fighting for dominance in her head.

Now here she is, with the girl of her dreams' lips on hers, kissing her like she's never been kissed before. Korra has wanted this for _so long_ , she'll be damned if she's ending it before her lungs start screaming. And that's exactly what happens. The two finally separate when breathing becomes a necessity again.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that happened." Korra says, her hands flying immediately to her lips. Asami chuckles.

"I've been wanting to do that forever." She says, smiling adoringly at Korra. Suddenly, Korra remembers herself, and a number of questions come to mind.

"Wait, how did you know I like you?" She begins. Asami shakes her head, still smiling.

"You're incredibly obvious. Frankly, the biggest shock of Mako cheating was finding out it was with you. I've known you're gay since freshman year."

"Technically speaking I'm bi, but...yeah, I definitely prefer girls." She clarifies. Asami shrugs.

"Close enough."

"So why did you defend my heterosexuality to Kuvira?" Korra asks again. Asami rolls her eyes.

"I figured you didn't want people to know yet."

Korra considers this. It's a valid point, she decides. And honestly, she doesn't want to dwell on it too much, because there's a pretty girl right in front of her just begging to be kissed again.

"Fair enough," she says, "so can I kiss you again?"

Asami giggles at her for the millionth time. Korra still thinks it's adorable. Asami' arms find their way around Korra's neck and their lips reconnect. It's just as amazing as the first time.

That's the thing about girls, Korra thinks. They're so pretty, and smart, and fun to be around and she frankly doesn't see how she can be expected to _not_ be attracted to them. Especially when "them" is Asami. Kissing Asami is so nice that Korra wonders why she held herself back all that time. No matter, she thinks. She isn't holding herself back anymore. She's decided it's a good thing to let herself fall to pieces every once in awhile.

Which is good, because Asami loves it when Korra falls to pieces.


End file.
